


Abismo

by Tashi_Corvus



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Two Impostors (Among Us)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashi_Corvus/pseuds/Tashi_Corvus
Summary: Nadie les había preparado para una misión de supervivencia. Cuando los rumores se convierten en realidad, cuando ves a tus compañeros morir irremediablemente uno a uno, cuando incluso comienzas a dudar de tu propia cordura… ¿en quién confiarás?
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Cyan/Red (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Pedro 5:8

Suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente para enjugarse el sudor que se deslizaba con rapidez hasta su barbilla. La carga era pesada, especialmente para una sola persona, pero por fin había terminado de trasladar las últimas provisiones para el viaje. Sacudiéndose las manos en la fábrica de su traje azul, Cyan alzó la vista y tragó saliva con cierto nerviosismo al ver la oxidada y vieja nave; un ente moribundo, casi de otra época, recortado contra un cielo infinito y negro plagado de estrellas lejanas.

Su sombra se proyectaba sobre él de manera tenebrosa, agresiva incluso.

La Skeld no era especialmente grande. Su tamaño era suficiente como para transportar a un pequeño grupo de tripulantes junto a la mercancía correspondiente desde MIRA hasta Polus y viceversa. Una nave de cargo, simplemente, con el equipamiento necesario para sobrevivir unos días de viaje; escudos para protegerse, armamento para defenderse…Poco más.

Pero, con los últimos rumores que había escuchado en las esquinas, aquella pequeña nave de transporte de mercancías parecía casi una tumba; fría, oscura y despiadada.

‘’ _Está bien’’_ pensó Cyan para sí mismo, apoyando una mano sobre la última caja apilada, sus ojos negros fijos en la solitaria nave _‘’No puede ser cierto lo que he oído. Hay mucha gente a la que le gusta chismorrear sin fundamento alguno…’’_

Impostores, decían.

Alienígenas que se habían infiltrado para acabar con los tripulantes, científicos y, en general, el equipo de MIRA.

Rio con cierto nerviosismo, sus hombros agitándose levemente mientras sacudía la cabeza, una de sus manos perdiéndose en su corta y ondulada melena castaña.

—Impostores…—dijo, carraspeando—. Eso es imposible.

Palmeó un par de veces la caja, emitiendo de nuevo un suspiro, y se dio la vuelta para volver a los cuarteles del edificio principal de MIRA mientras trataba de quitarse de encima aquella incómoda sensación de inseguridad.

¿Por qué se sentía tan observado?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Estaba sugestionándose a sí mismo…

 _‘’No seas estúpido, Cyan. Orange te está esperando para terminar las tareas en el cuartel antes de embarcar’’_ se dijo, tratando de animarse.

Inspiró profundamente. Nadie había reportado ninguna muerte; era imposible que aquella historieta fuera real. A los más perversos del equipo de MIRA les gustaba causar revuelos con sinsentidos como aquellos.

¿Cuál había sido la última mentira anterior a aquella que habían hecho correr por la tripulación…?

Ah, sí.

El monstruo que los había perseguido por Polus; un ente sin forma con tentáculos y garras que sobresalían de una masa negra.

Otro ‘’alienígena’’.

 _‘’Seguro que de la misma raza que dicen ahora…’’_ pensó, tratando de reír.

Qué estupidez.

Dio un paso, seguido de otro. Cyan trataba de dejar el miedo atrás, racionalizando las sandeces que se repetían una y otra vez por los cuarteles de la base. Era imposible que un alienígena monstruoso estuviera haciéndose con el control de MIRA. Alguien tendría pruebas de ser así; el equipo de seguridad habría visto algo por las cámaras o en sus largos periodos de vigilancia a través del edificio.

¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran matándolos y, sin embargo, ninguna muerte hubiera sido reportada todavía?

Era, definitivamente, pura ficción de un grupo de gente demasiado aburrido con el monótono día a día en MIRA.

_‘’Lo entiendo. Hacer las mismas tareas todos los días hace que uno caiga en la locura.’’_

Otro paso más.

La nave seguía acechando, pero la puerta que conectaba con la seguridad del interior del edificio se encontraba cada vez más cerca, y eso sosegaba su intranquilo corazón.

De nuevo, se sintió observado.

_‘’Basta, Cyan. No es real.’’_

Un nuevo paso.

_‘’Nadie te está observando.’’_

Cada vez estaba más cerca de la salvación.

_‘’Pero… ¿Y si es cierto?’’_

Siguió, lentamente, con miedo.

_‘’No, no puede ser. No hay pruebas. Es imposible.’’_

La sombra de la Skeld le ponía los pelos de punta. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda.

_‘’Corre. Así estarás a salvo.’’_

A salvo… ¿de qué?

_‘’Corre, Cyan.’’_

¿Por qué? ¿De qué tenía que huir?

Intentó tragar saliva, pero su boca estaba ya seca. Creyó estar andando, pero, al bajar la vista, fue consciente de que no había avanzado.

La oscuridad parecía engullirlo.

_‘’No quiero morir. Oh, Señor… ¡No quiero morir!’’_

La desesperación había comenzado a hacer mella en su cordura. Era asombroso lo que la sugestión era capaz de hacer en cuestión de segundos.

¿Por qué, de pronto, todo parecía más…oscuro?

Sentía que le faltaba el aire. Sus pulmones parecieron negarse a seguir con su función natural, sus vías respiratorias cerrándose de tal forma, que supo que terminaría muriendo ahogado si nadie acudía en su auxilio en los próximos segundos.

¿Cómo era posible?

No había alarma alguna que indicase el mal funcionamiento en la regulación del oxígeno de la zona. Era una alucinación; _tenía_ que ser una alucinación.

No era real.

 _‘’Cálmate, Cyan. ¡Cálmate!’’_ se gritó.

Cerró los ojos, sus manos en un puño, temblorosas, y trató de inspirar. Con calma, lentamente; tal y como le habían enseñado para controlar situaciones donde la imaginación sobrepasaba todos los límites de la sensatez.

Inspiró.

Aguantó.

Espiró.

Repitió.

Una, dos, tres…

Los latidos de su corazón se calmaron, poco a poco. Las pulsaciones volvieron a su ritmo habitual, estableciéndose. Abrió los ojos, pestañeando varias veces para esclarecer la visión. Ya no le temblaban las manos.

La oscuridad desapareció.

—Idiota…—murmuró—. Te lo has imaginado todo.

Necesitaba una ducha. No había sudado tanto en su vida…

Logró llegar hasta la puerta, apoyando una mano en el lector de tarjetas para cerciorarse de que era real. Sonrió, aliviado, y buscó en la chaqueta de su traje reglamentario la tarjeta correspondiente para abrir la puerta que le llevaría hasta el tan ansiado almacén del edificio; a salvo, seguro, sin peligro.

Y, en cuanto la tuvo en la mano, notó un ligero malestar en el pecho. Un pinchazo repentino, un dolor leve que, pronto, se tornó agudo e insufrible. Bajó la vista, confuso, y no pudo siquiera gritar al ver sobresalir un aguijón a la altura del pulmón izquierdo, la sangre goteando hasta el suelo, la chaqueta rota en la zona herida.

Lo último que vio al girar la cabeza, antes de que el abismo lo tragase, fue un ente de oscuridad tomando forma.

Su asesino…

Era la criatura más terrorífica que había visto en toda su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pedro 5:8: Sed sobrios, y velad; porque vuestro adversario el diablo, como león rugiente, anda alrededor buscando a quien devorar.


	2. Isaías 45:7

No había novedades desde la estación de MIRA-HQ, no desde hacía horas al menos. Aquella era, si podía decirse de alguna manera, la madrugada de su viaje a través del mar de estrellas y nadie parecía haber enviado ningún mensaje; ni para cambiar objetivo, ni rumbo, ni para pedir auxilio.

Definitivamente, los supuestos ataques de las últimas semanas no habían sido sino habladurías sin fundamento alguno.

Abandonando la consola de comunicaciones, la Comandante White regresó sobre sus pasos, el ruido de sus pesadas botas anunciando su posición debido al eco que producía en los estrechos corredores de la nave. Hacía frío en los pasillos, las luces ancladas en las paredes comenzaban a parpadear; la Skeld casi parecía a punto de romperse en pedazos, sentenciándolos a todos en medio de aquel abismo rodeado de esferoides.

Pero, contra todo pronóstico, la nave aguantaba. Ya ni recordaba cuántos años llevaba de servicio, mas ahí seguía, al pie del cañón.

White estaba segura de que la Skeld sería la última en caer, si en algún momento la amenaza se cumplía.

Sin toparse con nadie en su deambular, la Comandante se dirigió al puesto de mando. El ambiente, por ahora, era tranquilo. El equipo, seguramente, estaría haciendo las tareas de mantenimiento correspondientes para asegurar un viaje sin incidentes hasta Polus. Todavía quedaban demasiados días hasta arribar al planeta en cuestión, pero esperaba que el trayecto fuera a ser relativamente tranquilo.

Al llegar a su destino, vio de espaldas a ella una figura alta y vestida de negro. Parecía concentrado en su quehacer, con la cabeza gacha, sus manos enguantadas moviéndose con lentitud sobre una consola de mandos, como si estuviera siguiendo un rumbo con los dedos. Carraspeó suavemente para llamar su atención, contemplando cómo el hombre se cuadraba de inmediato, girándose hacia ella con un rostro serio e imperturbable. La insignia de piloto brillaba con su argénteo y orgulloso fulgor sobre la sobria chaqueta de cuero negro, revelando su rango dentro de la Skeld.

—A sus órdenes, Comandante—saludó de manera solemne.

—Piloto—respondió ella, acercándose—. ¿Alguna novedad?

—Nada que deba preocuparla, Comandante. —Se giró de nuevo, indicando con una mano que se acercara a su lado. White así hizo, apoyando una mano en un espacio vacío cerca de la pantalla, y colocó tras su oreja uno de sus oscuros y ondulados mechones que, con el movimiento, se había escindido de su posición original—. Hemos esquivado un campo de asteroides sin dificultades y no hay ningún inconveniente a la vista. Deberíamos llegar al objetivo en 168 horas, si no hay ningún incidente.

White asintió, contemplando la consola detenidamente antes de erguirse de nuevo.

—Excelentes noticias, Black. Buen trabajo.

—Gracias, Comandante. —Titubeó. Sus ojos rasgados se desviaron del rostro de ébano de la mujer, dubitativos, y sus finos labios se fruncieron levemente, mostrando una creciente inquietud en sus gestos—. Comandante…

Ella alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué ocurre, piloto?

Black calló, de nuevo la duda acechando en sus rasgos cansados y pálidos. Apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, tomó aire por la nariz, como si estuviera haciendo acopio de valor, y clavó su mirada gris en los impenetrables ojos pardos de la Comandante.

—¿Son ciertos los rumores de MIRA? Los asesinatos…La invasión—dijo, las palabras solapándose unas a otras a pesar de la seriedad de su tono—. No hay reportes, ni pruebas, ni cuerpos…Pero el último equipo que fue a Polus parecía…—Aguardó unos instantes, como si estuviera rebuscando en su cerebro la palabra certera—. Traumatizado.

White miró largamente a su segundo al mando. Black era un hombre todavía joven; apenas rozaría la treintena, no llevaba muchos años como piloto. Era la primera vez que White viajaba con él como ayudante, pero habían coincidido en los cuarteles de MIRA innumerables veces e incluso habían compartido comida y bebida casi a diario, mientras no estaban de misión. Lo tomaba por un hombre cabal, responsable y, aunque bromista con sus compañeros, serio cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Era extraño ver a Black con ese nerviosismo en el cuerpo.

—Piloto—le llamó con voz firme—. No se deje llevar por murmuraciones sin ningún tipo de base real. No hay prueba alguna de que estemos bajo amenaza alienígena; hay mucha gente a la que le encanta fantasear. Y, ahora, continúe con sus tareas.

El hombre volvió a cuadrarse, llevándose una mano a la frente.

—A sus órdenes, Comandante.

White emitió un suspiro por lo bajo, acercándose a la otra consola de mandos para continuar con sus tareas. Observó de reojo el rostro, por fin serio y centrado, de su segundo al mando, y negó sutilmente con la cabeza. Podía comprender el resquemor en los novatos, especialmente en Pink y en Blue; había escuchado a su tripulación farfullar en la cafetería al poco de embarcar, la historia volviéndose cada vez más y más fantástica, surrealista y difícil de creer.

Pero, ¿Black?

Aquello le había sorprendido, si tenía que ser sincera…

Por suerte, no había nada que pudiera perturbarla. Ella, como Comandante, tenía que mantener la calma ante las habladurías; si no tenía la cabeza centrada, ¿cómo sosegaría a la tripulación si, llegado el momento, se diera algún… _caso_?

_‘’¿Caso de qué?’’_ se preguntó, a punto de emitir un chistido de exasperación.

No iba a pasar absolutamente nada. No había pruebas de nada. Aquel sería un viaje tranquilo a Polus, como tantos otros que había hecho durante sus años de servicio.

Y no sería el último, desde luego.

Un chasquido distrajo a Black y a White de su monótona tarea. La Comandante fue la primera en alzar la cabeza hacia las luces que había sobre las consolas, extrañada por el ruido, y entrecerró los ojos al ver cómo las bombillas parpadeaban de manera repentina; primero con rapidez, luego más lentamente hasta que, de pronto, la oscuridad se hizo con el control de la Skeld.

La alarma que se activaba cuando sucedía alguna anomalía en la nave rompió el silencio de ultratumba que se había instalado en la sala. Una luz roja se abrió paso en medio de la negrura, su brillo cegador molesto, acorde al ruido ensordecedor que amenazaba con dejar sorda a media tripulación.

— _¡¡Comandante!! ¡¡Comandante, responda!!_

White cogió el walkie que pendía del ancho cinturón de su traje blanco reglamentario, pulsando el botón del costado mientras se lo llevaba a los labios.

—Aquí la Comandante White—respondió, tratando de controlar el tono intranquilo de su voz—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— _Al habla Purple…dante de carga_ —habló una voz rasposa, casi rota debido a las extrañas interferencias en la emisión— _. Coman…White, nos hemos qued…sin electricidad…la nave. Estoy…camino a la sala…tricidad para tra…encontrar la…ería. ¿Sabe dónde está mi es…lista?_

La Comandante frunció las cejas ante las constantes interferencias, pero se las apañó para entender el mensaje general que quería transmitirle.

—¿Tu especialista, Red? —Quiso cerciorarse, escuchando la afirmación de Purple al otro lado del aparato—. Debería estar contigo. Black y yo nos encontramos en la sala de mandos.

Un silencio siguió a sus palabras, seguido de un suspiro exasperado.

— _Gracias…andante. Me pon…contacto con usted en…descubra qué ha…rido._

—De acuerdo. ¿Los demás especialistas están contigo?

— _Sólo Pink y…me, nos…desplegado hace…ras para control…parámetros de la nave en…rentes puntos. Comandante, por…reúna a la tripulación…cafetería en cuanto cort…comunicación. Esto…extraño._

White exhaló con cierta frustración ante el mensaje intermitente. Creía haber entendido que estaba con, al menos, Pink; y sospechaba que la otra persona, a juzgar por las palabras sueltas, debería ser Lime.

Le preguntaría cuando se encontrasen en la cafetería, tal y como le había dicho.

—Así haré, no te preocupes. Y, Purple—le llamó con una voz seria y grave—, procura mantener a Pink con la cabeza en su sitio. En esta nave no hay… _impostores_ de los que tanto hablan en las últimas semanas.

Purple tardó unos segundos en responder.

— _A sus…denes, mi Comandante. Cam…corto._

La mujer apretó ligeramente el walkie, para después mirar con seriedad a Black. Este le devolvió la mirada, sus cejas fruncidas, su gesto serio y preocupado, agravado por la fuerte luz roja que endurecía sus rasgos asiáticos.

—¿Qué órdenes debo seguir ahora, Comandante?

—Seguirme—respondió.

Encendiendo la linterna acoplada a su traje, White caminó con determinación hacia la salida, mas se detuvo de golpe al escuchar, por encima de su cabeza, un ruido seco, tenue en comparación a la alarma que todavía seguía sonando, pero lo suficientemente alto como para llamar su atención. Le hizo un gesto a Black con la mano, indicando que mantuviera la boca cerrada, y aguardó.

¿Habían sido imaginaciones suyas…o alguien parecía estar arrastrándose por el conducto de ventilación?

Haciendo otro gesto, informó a Black de que podían seguir avanzando, ambos con cuidado, manteniendo sus pasos en silencio; o, al menos, todo lo silenciosamente que las botas del traje les permitían. Alerta, con el pulso acelerado y casi conteniendo la respiración, White siguió la pista del sonido del conducto, torciendo en un pasillo. La luz roja de emergencias le sirvió para leer la indicación. _‘’Armas’’_ , se leía en la pared.

Estaban cerca de la cafetería, al parecer.

Sin embargo, el ruido del conducto la desvió del mensaje de Purple. No se adentró en el pasillo que llevaba a la amplitud de la sala principal de la Skeld; no, White siguió ese rastro de manera concienzuda, con Black a la espalda, de fondo la alarma, a lo lejos el ruido de más botas, indicando que la tripulación parecía estar buscando el origen de la avería.

Ella continuó hacia ese extraño ruido. Parecía un cuerpo arrastrándose hacia la sala de armamentística, algo que no tenía ningún sentido dada la situación de emergencia. No había ningún panel en esa sala que estuviera relacionado con electricidad; no había _nada_ en esa ala en general de la Skeld que fuera de ayuda para la avería en cuestión.

Y, de todas formas…nadie tenía permiso para usar los malditos conductos de ventilación a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, porque nadie en su sano juicio iría por ahí.

Vio el marco de la puerta de armamentística casi de milagro. Quitándose la linterna del traje, White alargó el brazo para iluminar mejor la estancia, una gota de sudor deslizándose por su frente, un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

Había algo ahí dentro. Su instinto no solía fallarle y, aquella vez, estaba disparado.

Su cabeza le gritaba que saliera de allí cuanto antes.

Sintió a Black tras su espalda. Eso logró tranquilizarla; el piloto era un gran tirador y, si algo hubiera en esa nave, él sería el primero en atravesarle el cráneo con la pistola.

Al final, había cedido a la paranoia…

_‘’Mantén la calma, White’’_ se dijo, dando pasos cortos por la estancia _‘’Puede que sea un animal. No sería la primera vez que encontramos cadáveres de ratas en las esquinas de la nave’’_

Pero, aquella vez, sus palabras no lograron reconfortarla.

Ella, que había subido a la Skeld con la certeza de que _nada_ sucedería en el viaje, de que todos los cuentos que habían contado durante las últimas semanas no eran más que habladurías baratas, había, finalmente, caído en la trampa de su propia imaginación, alimentada por el miedo que había captado en su tripulación durante aquellas escasas horas de convivencia.

Un crujido la obligó a girarse en dirección a la reja de ventilación. Sus constantes se dispararon durante unas milésimas, su pulso temblando hasta que logró estabilizarse, y apuntó con la linterna hacia el origen del sonido.

Un brillo le devolvió la mirada, un reflejo extraño en medio de la oscuridad al otro lado de la reja de metal.

Y, de pronto…

Silencio.

Y un destello de luz que la cegó durante unos segundos.

—Han arreglado la avería—dijo Black, el alivio resonando en su voz temblorosa.

White se frotó los ojos, gruñendo por lo bajo. Cuando los abrió, ese brillo parecía haber desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Podría haber sido, simplemente, un reflejo de alguna bombilla antes del alumbrado general, pero algo le decía que no era así.

Había sido demasiado particular. Como un par de ojos contemplándola desde las tinieblas.

Se había sentido como una presa.

Suspirando mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente, la Comandante se dio la vuelta, maldiciendo el ruido de la sirena de emergencias que parecía haberla dejado casi sorda.

—Black—le llamó, señalando el conducto de ventilación con un rostro pálido y una mirada alerta—. ¿Lo has visto?

El piloto tragó saliva, negando con la cabeza.

—No he visto nada—contestó—. Pero sí oí algo en los conductos.

—Bien…Bien—murmuró.

Al menos, no estaba completamente loca. No era la única que había escuchado el ruido.

Inspiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Tenía que convocar a la tripulación, pero no podía dejar que el miedo se apoderase de todos ellos.

La histeria colectiva no llevaría a nada.

—¡¡Joder!!

White se sobresaltó al escuchar el exabrupto repentino cerca del pasillo de armamentística.

Esa era la voz de Red.

—¿¿Red?? —llamó, saliendo de la sala a todo correr—. ¿Qué sucede, Red? ¡Responde!

—¡¡Me cago en la puta!! —se escuchó de fondo.

¿Blue?

—¿¡Qué está pasando!? —exigió saber, siguiendo el sonido de las voces.

—¡¡Dios de mi vida, es Green!! ¿¡Qué cojones…!?

White apretó el paso, Black siguiéndola a la misma altura, hasta que un repentino hedor la hizo frenar en seco, llevándose la mano a la nariz.

Black continuó unos pasos más, olisqueando con gesto asqueado.

—¿Qué…? ¿Sangre? —dijo, adelantándose—. ¡¡Red, Blue!!

La primera figura que salió al pasillo fue Blue. La mujer se encontraba pálida como la misma luna, con restos de vómito en las botas y alrededor de la boca. Su cabello rubio casi ocultaba sus ojos, hasta que alzó la mirada hacia Black, echando a correr en su dirección.

—¡¡Green!! —siguió gritando, la voz rasgada, sus claros ojos azules desorbitados, como si hubieran visto algo que era incapaz de creer.

El piloto la cogió por los brazos, tratando de calmar su tembladera.

—¡Blue, céntrate! —bramó—. ¿Qué pasa con Green?

Red apareció por la esquina con un gesto confuso e incluso traumatizado, ahogando una arcada que le sobrevino. Se dobló sobre sí mismo, apoyando una mano en las rodillas mientras se llevaba la otra a la boca, aguardando unos instantes antes de poder hablar.

—Está…descuartizado—dijo, su voz temblorosa, los ojos llorosos.

Y, finalmente, vomitó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaías 45:7: El que forma la luz y crea las tinieblas, el que causa bienestar y crea calamidades, yo soy el Señor, el que hace todo esto.


	3. Mateo 7:15

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Red sacudió la cabeza ante la pregunta; ni asintió, ni negó. Tan sólo hizo un gesto vago, incomprensible, mientras seguía fregando los restos de sangre de aquel pasillo abandonado de la Skeld.

El hedor, pese a los químicos para la limpieza, era insufrible. Todavía podía ver el cadáver de Green en el suelo; el brazo hecho trizas, las tripas desperdigadas, los intestinos a medio roer.

¿Qué clase de animal había sido capaz de hacer algo así?

—Deberíamos hacer turnos de vigilancia por la nave—siguió hablando la otra persona.

Red lo miró de reojo aquella vez. Cyan tenía un rostro particularmente imperturbable, a pesar de la situación. Como si la peste no le afectase en absoluto.

—¿Es la primera vez que ve un cadáver? —indagó Cyan al sentirse observado—. Noto su malestar.

—Por supuesto que lo nota—le espetó con la mandíbula apretada, molesto por su impasibilidad ante aquella desgracia—. ¿Y usted, qué? ¿La muerte de un compañero no significa nada para usted?

Cyan soltó en el cubo los restos de carne previamente desperdigados por el suelo, agitando un poco las manos enguantadas en el interior para limpiarlas de exceso de sangre, y alzó el rostro hacia su compañero. Aquellos ojos ambarinos le atravesaban con fiereza y supo al instante que, tal vez, debería haberse mostrado un poco más humano ante la pérdida.

—Mis disculpas—respondió—. He trabajado tanto con cadáveres, que he aprendido a no sentir tristeza al ver uno. La procesión va por dentro. —Añadió, con un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.

Red suspiró, aquella vez negando con la cabeza.

—El colega de Orange, ¿cierto? —preguntó—. El otro médico de la nave.

—En efecto. —Se puso en pie, pasándose una mano por el overol de polietileno para poder limpiarse mejor—. El doctor Cyan, especializado en medicina forense; creo que no nos han presentado apropiadamente.

El segundo de carga enarcó una de sus gruesas cejas negras al escuchar la rama de especialización y Cyan no pudo evitar estirar una de las comisuras ante el gesto, disimulándola rápidamente para que Red no volviera a enfurecer.

—Red—se presentó finalmente, aceptando el gesto—. Especialista de carga.

—Ingeniero—comentó—. No me pareció verle con Purple cuando fue a arreglar la avería de electricidad. ¿No es su cometido encargarse de ese tipo de fallos e irregularidades?

Red se tensó. ¿Acaso estaba sospechando de él?

—Estaba con Blue—se excusó—. Es su primera misión fuera de MIRA, cuando se dio el apagón general entró en un estado de histeria. —Frunció sutilmente el ceño, apoyando parte de su peso en la fregona mientras contemplaba el rostro impertérrito del doctor—. ¿Dónde estaba usted? No le vi hasta que la Comandante nos hizo llamar. ¿Cómo sabía que no estaba con Purple?

Cyan volvió a esbozar una queda sonrisa, acuclillándose para continuar con su tarea de recoger los restos inservibles de Green.

—Porque me lo crucé de pasada cuando iba de camino a la cubierta médica con Orange—dijo—. Teníamos que asegurarnos de que todo su instrumental electrónico no hubiera sufrido pérdidas de datos con el apagón. —Se detuvo, alzando la cabeza para observar a Red con un gesto tranquilo y sonrisa sosegada—. ¿Hemos aclarado nuestras sospechas mutuas o continuamos con las preguntas?

Red alzó una ceja antes de poner los ojos en blanco, comenzando a fregar de nuevo.

—Usted ha empezado el interrogatorio.

—¿Yo? Oh, no—respondió, divertido—. Sólo le preguntaba para conocerlo mejor. Necesito tener un perfil de los tripulantes, dado que soy uno de los médicos.

El ingeniero sacudió la cabeza, su expresión cargada de sorna.

—¿No hizo los deberes antes de subir? Os dan informes de todos nosotros para que nos conozcáis.

Escuchó cómo Cyan dejaba salir un quejido, su traje haciendo un ligero ruido cuando se puso de nuevo en pie. De reojo, vio que dejaba el cubo encima de un carrito auxiliar de metal antes de girarse hacia él, aquel par de ojos oscuros observándolo en silencio. Era imposible saber qué estaba pensando en esos momentos y aquello puso en alerta a Red.

La impasibilidad que podía ver en su rostro le ponía la piel de gallina.

—Digamos que me gusta conocer a mis potenciales pacientes de manera más…personal—le escuchó decir.

—¿Va a acosarme por la nave, doctor Cyan? —preguntó con un tono de voz indescifrable, sin desviar el rostro del suelo cada vez más limpio de las manchas de sangre.

—No soy tan vulgar—respondió—. Antes de hacer algo así, le invitaría a un café frío y unas pastas rancias en la cafetería.

Red no pudo evitar reír entre dientes ante el comentario.

—Una cita de ensueño. ¿A las cinco le viene bien?

Cyan calló durante unos instantes, escudriñando con cierta curiosidad al especialista. Red se percató del silencio y no pudo evitar girarse aquella vez, observando el rostro impenetrable del médico.

No estaba seguro de si estaba planteándose invitarlo de verdad a una cita o atravesarlo con un bisturí.

—¿Debería llevar flores o mejor una aguja para la venopunción?

Una aguja en lugar de un bisturí, al parecer…

—Eso último sería, sin lugar a dudas, lo más original que pudiera encontrarme en una cita—respondió—. Yo me encargaré de llevar mi sangre fresca.

El doctor cuadró sutilmente los hombros, alzando la cabeza unos milímetros mientras inspiraba antes de relajar el cuerpo y esbozar su sosegada e impenetrable sonrisa vaga.

—Oh, eso sería todo un detalle, Red.

* * *

Los restos que quedaban de Green no eran más que pequeñas masas informes de carne y vísceras. El cadáver, o lo poco que había ya de él, yacía encima de una mesa de autopsia; tranquilo, por fin en paz, antes de incinerarlo y enviar sus cenizas al espacio junto a la basura generada en la Skeld.

El abismo sería el lugar donde hallaría el descanso eterno.

Orange no sabía siquiera por dónde empezar o qué pensar. Cruzada de brazos, con rostro circunspecto, miró de reojo a su compañero; vio cómo este manipulaba cuidadosamente el cadáver, moviendo las entrañas, sus finos dedos enguantados en látex buscando alguna pista en medio del amasijo de carne.

—¿Alguna idea? —preguntó.

Cyan aguardó unos segundos, antes de encoger los hombros.

—Parece obra de un animal—comentó—. Pero no es posible. O no debería ser posible, al menos.

—Ratas son lo único que podría haberse colado en la Skeld—dijo la doctora, extrañada—. Y no creo que esto lo haya hecho una rata.

—En efecto, es bastante improbable—concedió—. Observe este desgarro, doctora. —Se inclinó hacia los restos, tomando lo que en otro tiempo fuera un brazo completo, y señaló unas marcas en el muñón—. No hay varias mandíbulas aquí; esto fue un mordisco completo, de un único ser.

—Fuera lo que fuese, deberíamos ser capaces de encontrar a esa criatura—dijo, contemplando el brazo, girándolo con las manos—. Dios, debe de tener un tamaño considerable para hacer algo así.

Cyan suspiró, apartándose de la mesa mientras se quitaba los guantes, tirándolos a un pequeño cubo de basura.

—Avisaré a la Comandante—informó, desabotonándose la bata.

Orange asintió, contemplando cómo el otro médico abandonaba la estancia, dejándola con los restos de aquel desafortunado tripulante. Tomando aire, negó con la cabeza y se acercó a una de las pantallas táctiles del lugar, tirando sus propios guantes para poder teclear el nombre y número del fallecido. Observó la imagen del astronauta en la pantalla, su rostro serio en la fotografía, y desvió la mirada hacia los datos que se leían en la parte derecha.

_Tripulante: Green 54-03_

_Nombre original (confidencial): Patrick O’Callaghan_

_Edad: 35_

_Altura: 172 cm_

_Peso: 78 kg_

_Sexo: Masculino_

_Enfermedades: -_

_Misiones anteriores: Especialista de carga en la misión P-356, especialista de carga en la misión P-357, especialista de carga en la misión P-380 (activa)_

Era difícil conocer el nombre de aquel hombre. Cyan y ella eran los únicos que tenían acceso a las fichas completas; ni la Comandante sabía cómo se llamaban realmente los miembros de la tripulación.

El nombre generaba cierto vínculo.

Suspirando con pesadumbre, Orange pulsó encima de la palabra _‘’estado’’_ y lo cambió por _‘’muerto’’_ , la imagen de Green cambiando inmediatamente a blanco y negro, con una equis roja encima indicando su fallecimiento. Guardó el archivo en la base de la nave para enviarlo posteriormente a los cuarteles de MIRA en la sala de comunicaciones y apagó la consola.

Hora de buscar a otro Green para futuras misiones.

Se giró de nuevo hacia el cuerpo. El rostro, curiosamente, se hallaba en perfectas condiciones; tenía algún rasguño menor, pero era totalmente reconocible. El resto, por otra parte…

Negó con la cabeza, guardando la mesa de autopsia en la cámara correspondiente. Hacía tiempo que no tenía que lidiar con un cadáver en un viaje espacial; la última vez, creía recordar, había sido varias misiones atrás, por un envenenamiento.

Algo más sencillo, más comprensible y, desde luego, más habitual.

Aquello…

No sabía ni cómo calificar aquello.

Se acercó a la puerta cerrada de la cubierta médica, pero no encontró el valor para abrirla. Sabía que allí estaba segura; la criatura que había matado a Green, no podría hacerle nada en esa habitación, porque no tenía forma de entrar ahí. Retrocedió un par de pasos; el cuerpo tenso, el coraje inexistente. No tenía el arrojo necesario para salir de su santuario.

Se convenció de que, de todas formas, nadie la necesitaba. Cyan había salido de allí; si pasara alguna urgencia, tenían al otro médico para atender.

Ella…ella tenía cosas que hacer.

—Munchkin—dijo de pronto, como si hubiera recordado algo—. Claro, tengo que encargarme de Munchkin. ¡Qué cabeza la mía…!

Aliviada al haber encontrado algo en lo que ocupar su tiempo, Orange bloqueó la entrada y, después, se acercó a uno de los escritorios de la estancia. Tecleó un número en un panel de control cercano, antes de posar la mano para que leyera su huella dactilar. Un ruido se escuchó en la habitación silenciosa, como si algún mecanismo se hubiera desbloqueado, y una pequeña compuerta oculta en la mesa se abrió de par en par.

—Hola, Munchkin—saludó, sus ojos verdes fijos en una jaula de vidrio—. Vamos a continuar contigo.

Un llanto entremezclado con un gruñido infantil fue todo cuanto obtuvo de respuesta de la grotesca y pequeña criatura que se hallaba en el interior de la jaula; una masa de carne sin pelo, con una boca sin dientes y un par de ojillos brillantes que aún no se sabía si eran útiles o no.

Era una larva viscosa con dos muñones por patas, que apenas podía sostener su propio peso. Una aberración de cincuenta centímetros de alto que Orange, en su opinión personal, encontraba extrañamente encantadora.

El sobrenombre, por supuesto, lo había elegido ella. No le gustaba llamar a esa criatura viva por el frío nombre que correspondía a un experimento. Cyan no había comentado nada al respecto; él se limitaba a dirigirse a ese engendro como ‘’5-R39’’, tal y como le habían marcado desde su creación.

—Veamos qué resultados hemos obtenido del análisis…

La criatura volvió a emitir uno de sus quejumbrosos lamentos, sus piernas deformes incapaces de sostener su peso, finalmente cayendo al suelo de la jaula entre quejidos lacrimosos. Orange lo miró con cierta lástima, bajando el rostro hasta quedar a la altura de los ojillos del experimento, acercando su cara al vidrio.

—¿Qué es eso…? —murmuró, centrando la vista en los costados de esa masa rosada.

Pestañeó un par de veces, incrédula.

¿Eran protuberancias? ¿Acaso…le estaban saliendo brazos?

Tan impresionada se encontraba por el hallazgo, que no pudo sino quedarse contemplando a la criatura; cómo trataba de ponerse nuevamente en pie, sus pequeñas y rechonchas piernas temblando por el esfuerzo, su boca desdentada abriéndose y cerrándose hasta que logró mantener el equilibrio. Los muñones que parecían estar creciéndole a los costados apenas se movieron, pero, definitivamente, estaban ahí.

La criatura la miró, revelando su capacidad visual tras los largos días de pruebas en MIRA. Sus pequeños y brillantes ojos desprendían un tono verdoso y, a pesar de lo lamentable que parecía, denotaban cierta inteligencia.

¿La reconocería?

Un gruñido salió nuevamente de su boca. Sus ojillos se entrecerraron, sus fosas nasales –dos tristes agujeros en medio de esa masa de carne- parecieron expandirse unos milímetros. Orange lo contempló con cierta fascinación, acercando cada vez más la cara al vidrio para observar detenidamente todos los cambios que parecían haberse producido en las horas de viaje.

Hasta que la criatura se abalanzó sobre ella, su boca estampándose contra el vidrio, mostrando unas encías hinchadas y rojizas que rezaban un estallido inminente en pos del nacimiento de la dentadura. Orange dio un salto hacia atrás por el repentino movimiento, extrañada ante el salvajismo hasta entonces desconocido en Munchkin. Abría y cerraba la boca, aquella vez no por el esfuerzo sino por una aparente necesidad de masticar, o acaso de morder por el dolor del crecimiento dental.

De pronto, comenzó a dar cabezazos contra el vidrio, rabioso, su otrora plañidero lamento transformado en un gruñido cada vez más gutural. La miraba fijamente, su nariz abierta de par en par, como si hubiera captado un delicioso aroma más allá de la jaula.

Orange se dio cuenta de que la miraba, de que la reconocía, y de que sus ojos pequeños y brillantes destilaban un odio y una bestialidad que jamás podría haber asociado a tan pequeña y patética criatura.

Con rapidez, la médica metió nuevamente el código en el panel para ocultar a la repentina bestia, el interior de la mesa recogiendo la jaula y acallando su grito de guerra gracias al material aislante con la que habían forrado el interior para evitar sospechas.

¿Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual había tantos experimentos descartados previamente?

5-R39.

Treinta y ocho descartes previos.

Temblorosa, la médica cogió el walkie que pendía de su cinturón y marcó la extensión de Cyan, llevándose el aparato a los labios con una mano que no dejaba de temblar.

—Cyan—llamó, tragando saliva, humedeciendo sus labios secos con la lengua—. Hay un problema.

— _¿Qué ocurre?_ —se escuchó al otro lado de la línea—. _Estoy con la Comandante White, si no es grave, agradecería que esperase unos minutos._

—Munchkin—fue todo cuanto dijo—. Problemas.

Unos segundos de silencio.

Orange rezó para sus adentros.

— _Voy_. _Cambio y corto._

Aquella simple frase bastó para tranquilizarla. Suspiró, dejando el walkie sobre la mesa, contemplando nuevamente el mueble en un tenso silencio cargado de resquemor. Ahí oculto, encerrado, yacía un demonio que ellos mismos se habían encargado de darle vida.

Tal vez era la prueba fehaciente de que no debían jugar con ese tipo de cosas.

Si había habido tantos fracasos en el experimento, no entendía por qué MIRA seguía invirtiendo en ello.

Se debatió entre informar o no del extraño avance al cuartel general. Tendría que consultarlo con Cyan; tal vez, lo mejor, fuera esperar a ver cómo evolucionaba esa criatura atormentada. El vidrio era resistente; era imposible que escapara de su pequeña prisión.

Y, en cualquier caso, matarlo si salía mal era una directriz que debían seguir, por órdenes de MIRA. El suero para acabar con la vida de ese infeliz yacía oculto en uno de los numerosos armarios de la cubierta médica, bajo llave, candado, santo y seña. Era la última opción.

Sin embargo, le era cruel arrebatar la vida de esa criatura. No sabía si su moral era quien le indicaba lo errado de la decisión o su morbosa curiosidad científica camuflada de ética barata dictaminaba la sentencia de dejarlo con vida. En cualquier caso, tampoco podía hacer nada todavía, simplemente esperar a que Cyan llegase y, entre los dos, hallar una solución al repentino problema.

Si ya la situación a bordo de la Skeld se había convertido en un infierno, esa revelación no era sino un indicio de la catástrofe que se avecinaba sobre ellos.

—Orange, ¿qué ha pasado?

Orange dio un respingo ante la voz rasposa de su compañero y, con gestos, le indicó que bloquease la puerta. Cyan así hizo, acercándose después a la médica, contemplando la duda en su mirada, un debate interior que no alcanzaba a comprender.

—¿Orange? —insistió.

—Sí—murmuró—. Mira.

Tragando saliva, la mujer volvió a teclear el número secreto, aguardando a que el lector comprobase nuevamente su huella, el chasquido de la mesa tensando sus músculos.

Cyan, expectante, aguardaba a escasos centímetros.

La criatura volvió a salir de las tinieblas donde se encontraba encerrado. Su quejido volvió a escucharse; una súplica, una petición para que alguien acabase con su sufrimiento.

Cyan se inclinó hacia el ser, observando los avances.

—Le están creciendo brazos—comentó, curioso—. Anótelo, es importante. Pero no veo el…

Un nuevo chillido amenazante, un nuevo golpe contra el vidrio. Munchkin se tiró contra la pared de la jaula, pero sus ojos no miraban a Cyan.

Su mirada diabólica estaba fija en Orange, destilando un odio profundo e insano, prometiendo una cruel sentencia a la menor oportunidad. Sus fosas nasales, de nuevo, estaban abiertas de par en par, al igual que su triste boca desdentada.

Cyan no pudo evitar encontrarlo ridículamente gracioso, dadas las circunstancias. Era una criatura tan pequeña, tan patética y mezquina, que el gesto no podía ser considerado siquiera una amenaza.

—Veo el problema—rectificó—. Se ha vuelto agresivo.

—¡Contra mí! —dijo ella—. ¡Se acaba de lanzar hacia mí de nuevo, a usted le ha ignorado por completo!

El médico se llevó una mano a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo, incorporándose mientras observaba a la repentinamente agresiva criatura.

—En principio, se usó ADN de animales inofensivos. No debería haber mutado a un depredador; al contrario.

—Algo, claramente, ha ido mal. Doctor, escúcheme—pidió, llevando una mano a la chaqueta azul del hombre para llamar su atención—. Hay un animal suelto por la nave y esta criatura no va a mejorar la situación. —Aguardó unos instantes, su mirada verdosa clavada en los ojos oscuros de Cyan—. Pero no podemos deshacernos de ello.

Cyan ponderó la petición, entornando brevemente los párpados con cierto pesar en su gesto.

—Doctora, entiendo que no quiera matarlo, pero la situación casi lo amerita. Si esta criatura llegase a estar libre por la Skeld, no quisiera imaginarse la catástrofe que podría llegar a suceder.

Orange lo soltó, emitiendo un suspiro apesadumbrado, su mirada desviándose hacia la criatura. Veía la rabia en sus gestos, cómo daba golpes contra el vidrio para liberarse, cómo la miraba con tal inquina, que era incapaz de comprender de dónde habría brotado aquel sentimiento.

Necesitaba averiguar qué había ido mal, hacer más análisis para encontrar el fallo.

—De acuerdo, doctor—terminó por decir—. Lo sedaré para poder ponerle el suero sin que se me lance a la yugular.

Cyan asintió.

—Es lo mejor. ¿Quiere que me quede con usted por si…?

—No—le interrumpió de inmediato—. No, usted vaya a comunicaciones a informar a MIRA. Tenga cuidado de que nadie lo vea reportando nada de…5-R39. Use como excusa la muerte de Green, todavía tenemos que enviar el documento.

—Descuide, sé cómo ser discreto. Si ocurriera cualquier cosa, no dude en avisarme y vendré corriendo.

Orange sacudió la cabeza, agradeciendo el ofrecimiento. Viendo que la conversación había finalizado por su parte, el doctor desbloqueó la puerta y salió de la estancia, encaminándose hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de comunicaciones. Sin embargo, se detuvo en una esquina cercana a comunicaciones y, con disimulo, extrajo del interior de su chaqueta un pequeño dispositivo.

La cubierta médica se desplegó ante sus ojos en una imagen lo suficientemente nítida como para saber qué ocurría en su interior. Orange daba vueltas frente al experimento, sopesando…

Y vio que, finalmente, volvía a ocultar a la criatura; viva, por supuesto, en lo más profundo de aquella engañosa mesa.

Sonrió, guardando el aparato.

Era evidente que Orange no iría a matar a su tan preciado Munchkin. No cuando parecía estar desarrollando nuevas características que la entretendrían durante días.

—Doctor.

El hombre se giró hacia la voz que lo llamaba, su sonrisa sesgada cambiando por una más tranquila y casi natural, observando al tripulante que se le acercaba.

—Red—saludó—. ¿Cómo usted por aquí?

—Electricidad es un amante exigente—dijo—. ¿Y usted?

—Orange me mandó a comunicaciones para enviar unos documentos a MIRA. Ella está ocupada con…—carraspeó—Con el caso que tenemos entre manos.

Red asintió. Con un gesto fingidamente despreocupado, consultó la hora en su agenda electrónica.

—Tengo descanso de una hora antes de continuar con el trabajo—comentó—. ¿No quería usted ir a la cafetería a tomar pastas rancias y café frío?

Cyan pronunció disimuladamente su sonrisa, haciendo un gesto en la dirección pertinente.

—Oh, por supuesto. —Chasqueó un par de dedos, haciendo un ruido con la lengua—. Mis disculpas, se me olvidó la aguja.

El ingeniero estiró una de sus comisuras con cierta socarronería, a pesar del gesto cansado en sus rasgos morenos y del sentimiento de pérdida todavía visible en lo más profundo de su mirada ambarina.

—Entonces, la cuenta correrá a su cargo, en compensación.

El médico alzó ambas manos en señal de derrota y aguardó a que Red pasara por delante de él, siguiéndole el paso un tanto más atrasado. Cerró brevemente los ojos, inspirando en profundidad. Su estómago rugió sin mucho disimulo.

El olor que emanaba de aquel ser humano era, cuanto menos, exquisito.

—Veo que tiene hambre—comentó Red.

Cyan separó los párpados, su mirada tornándose rojiza durante unas breves milésimas antes de volver al color pardo que la caracterizaba.

—Un poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mateo 7:15: Cuidaos de los falsos profetas, que vienen a vosotros con vestidos de ovejas, pero por dentro son lobos rapaces.


	4. Hechos 20:30

Pink era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Seguía dando vueltas en el camastro, en silencio, escuchando la tenue respiración de Blue en la litera de arriba, indicando que ella ya se había quedado dormida. Su compañera le daba cierta lástima; había pasado más de medio día traumatizada por la muerte de Green, sin ser capaz de hablar, ni de hacer las tareas más básicas. Había tenido que encargarse de sus labores de mantenimiento dado su estado mental, mandándola a la habitación a descansar.

Sabía que Blue no era capaz de mantener la cabeza fría según qué situaciones, pero no pudo evitar sentirse extrañada ante tamaña reacción por parte de su compañera. La había visto reír, llorar, gritar de la más absoluta rabia y la más pura alegría; había vivido con ella varios momentos en MIRA donde había logrado captar todas las facetas de su voluble personalidad y jamás creyó que la vería con esa expresión vacua en el rostro, ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba, abstraída del universo.

Lo único que había logrado captar en su mirada azulada había sido miedo, mas desconocía exactamente a qué.

Ella también estaba temerosa; cautelosa, más bien, de lo que fuera que hubiese en la nave. La muerte de Green había sido impactante, cuanto menos…

Pero no habían visto nada. No habían oído siquiera nada. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había matado a Green, parecía haberse esfumado de la nave por completo, sin dejar un rastro que seguir. Confiaba en Cyan y Orange para que descubrieran qué podría haber sido y, así, cerrar el cerco y centrarse en una investigación concreta, para saber qué buscar y no dar palos de ciego.

Al menos, White había mandado hacer patrullas nocturnas –o lo que ellos consideraban horario nocturno, siguiendo las horas de los cuarteles de MIRA-. Si algo sucediera, podrían dar la voz de alarma. Ya no les volvería a coger desprevenidos.

_‘’No se trata de impostores. Esas historias no son reales. Debe de ser algún animal que se haya colado con la carga, cuando nadie estaba atendiendo. Os necesito centrados para que el viaje continúe sin mayores sobresaltos, ¿me habéis entendido?’’_ recordó las palabras de la Comandante, cuando organizó la reunión tras descubrir el cadáver.

No se trata de impostores…

Bobadas.

Pink había visto a los tripulantes que afirmaban haber sido atacados por alienígenas. Había visto sus caras al regresar de la misión, suplicando para que no volvieran a mandarlos al espacio, para que les dieran labores en MIRA y no regresar jamás a una Skeld.

Habían vuelto paranoicos, traumatizados. Pink conocía al _otro_ Pink del grupo aquel; ambos habían realizado tareas de mantenimiento en la estación de MIRA, cuando ella todavía estaba asignada allá sin poder salir al espacio por su bajo rango.

Y, cuando lo vio regresar de la misión, fue incapaz de reconocerlo. Tenía la mirada perdida, la piel cenicienta y había bajado de peso. No había vuelto a hablar desde entonces.

Pero los habían ignorado, diciendo que todo aquello se debía a una enfermedad mental. Que la presión de la misión espacial los había superado, que el contacto con Polus había sobrepasado sus expectativas o que, en última instancia, habían ingerido algo venenoso que les había hecho alucinar.

Echaron tierra sobre el asunto, sin dar una versión clara sobre _nada_.

Pero Pink estaba convencida de que esos tripulantes tenían una verdadera historia que contar. Y, lo que habían visto en Polus, esos impostores que se hacían pasar por astronautas y que habían intentado matarlos, estaban ahora en la nave.

Lo que no entendía era por qué White lo negaba tan vehementemente, en lugar de tomar medidas más drásticas.

Salió de la cama, sabiendo que sería imposible que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Cogió sus pantalones rosas, las botas del uniforme y la chaqueta que se colocó encima de la camiseta de tirantes blanca que llevaba para dormir, y una vez vestida, abandonó la habitación sin hacer ruido, llevándose consigo una pistola para sentirse un poco más segura.

La luz blanca de la nave le dio la bienvenida al pasillo de las habitaciones. Miró a ambos lados, precavida, y echó a andar mientras se sujetaba la larga melena pelirroja en una coleta alta, apartándose los mechones del rostro. No sabía muy bien hacia dónde iba o qué pretendía; simplemente, caminó por los pasillos, sin ser consciente de cómo su pulso se aceleraba por momentos. Tal vez estuviera buscando pruebas que confirmaran su teoría. Necesitaba algo para poder decirle a White que estaba equivocada.

Sus pasos la guiaron hasta la sala de cámaras. No había encontrado a nadie por el camino; White, de estar despierta, se encontraría en la sala de navegación junto a Black, y el par de vigilancia tal vez estuviera en las alas contrarias en esos momentos.

Se sentó en el sillón frente a las pantallas, contemplando los pasillos y habitaciones que se mostraban ante a sus ojos. El pasillo de la cubierta médica y del reactor estaban vacíos, algo que no la sorprendió. En navegación vio algo blanco moviéndose por el borde de la cámara; como predijo, White se encontraría allí manteniendo la nave en orden. Un movimiento en administración captó de inmediato su atención, pero se relajó al ver a Cyan y Lime. Seguramente, estarían haciendo su turno.

No había absolutamente nada sospechoso en cámaras.

Dejando caer la espalda en el respaldo del sillón, Pink se cruzó de brazos, torciendo el gesto.

¿Cómo encontraría lo que buscaba, si nadie le ofrecía nada?

Tal vez debería hablar con la tripulación para intentar hallar… _algo_. Para hacerle ver a White que no podían tomarse tan a la ligera la muerte de Green.

Se levantó, saliendo a paso rápido de la sala de vigilancia para buscar a Cyan y Lime. Si hablaba con ellos, tal vez, en la próxima reunión, pudiera hacer un poco más de presión…

El eco de sus voces fue lo primero que Pink captó cuando llegó al ala contraria de la nave. El tono serio pero tranquilo de Lime era perfectamente reconocible; una voz directa, con un timbre que no se alteraba bajo ninguna circunstancia. No la conocía demasiado todavía, pero le gustaba trabajar con ella. Durante la crisis de electricidad, no se había descompuesto en absoluto. Incluso había mantenido la entereza mucho mejor que Purple.

Y, pese a su tono, era amable. Siempre tenía una sonrisa cuando hablaba con alguien; pequeña y sutil, similar a la de Cyan de hecho, pero suficiente como para transmitir calma.

—¿Crees que se trata de un animal? —la escuchó preguntar.

Le sorprendió descubrir que tuteaba al doctor.

—Es la opción más probable—contestó Cyan—. O más lógica.

—¿Y lo que dicen de los impostores? ¿Podría ser plausible, Cyan?

¿Lime barajaba esa opción?

Eso hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles…

Le extrañó el silencio que sobrevino a la pregunta. Aguardó unos instantes, tensando el cuerpo, su mano acercándose lentamente a la pistola que mantenía oculta bajo la chaqueta. El tacto frío del arma la tranquilizó un poco, sabiéndose protegida.

¿Habrían visto algo?

—¿Lime? ¿Doctor? —terminó por preguntar, fallando estrepitosamente en su burdo intento de mantener la voz serena.

Un suspiro aliviado llegó a sus oídos.

—Pink, eres tú—dijo la mujer.

Pink estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo cuando los nervios la abandonaron de golpe, permitiéndose tomar una profunda bocanada de aire antes de salir de su escondrijo. Alzó la mano a modo de saludo, observando a los dos tripulantes frente a sus ojos.

Tal vez fuera mera fascinación, pero el porte de ambos no parecía real. Lime, alta y atlética, con su cabello corto y rebelde, rojo oscuro, que hacía que su cuello pareciera un poco más largo y estilizado de lo que por sí era, el rostro de pómulos altos, sus hipnóticos ojos negros; Cyan, de su misma altura, con los hombros un poco más anchos y las caderas un tanto más estrechas, su corta y ondulada cabellera peinada hacia atrás, oscura, que resaltaba su piel marmórea y sus ojos pardos.

Tenían un aire similar. Pink se preguntó si eran, acaso, hermanos.

Eso explicaría la familiaridad con la que Lime trataba al doctor.

—Siento haberos asustado—se disculpó, riendo con cierta torpeza.

—Pink, no debería salir de su habitación usted sola—recriminó con suavidad Cyan—. La Comandante nos indicó que fuéramos en pareja, hasta que se aclarase algo con respecto a la muerte de Green, al menos.

La joven desvió la mirada, cohibida ante la presencia de aquel par de fascinantes criaturas.

—Mis disculpas—volvió a decir, notando sus dos pares de ojos fijos en su pequeña figura—. Olvidé las precauciones impuestas por la Comandante. Estaba tan agitada por los acontecimientos recientes que…

Un suspiro puso fin a su frase. Negó con la cabeza, retorciéndose los dedos de las manos en un gesto que ponía de manifiesto su claro nerviosismo. Lime miró de reojo a su compañero, Pink ajena al breve intercambio de miradas entre ambos, y carraspeó para llamar la atención de la joven especialista.

—Justo hablábamos del asunto, viniendo hacia aquí—comentó—. Le preguntaba al doctor si, por un casual, pudiera tratarse de, quién sabe… —Encogió los hombros, haciendo rodar los ojos hacia un lado y hacia otro en actitud pensativa—. ¿Un animal?

Pink negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Tenía que disuadirlos de tal disparatada cábala.

White no tenía razón aquella vez.

—No, no es un animal—aseguró, mirando a ambos lados para comprobar que estuvieran solos. Se dobló ligeramente hacia los otros dos, indicándoles con un gesto de la mano que se agacharan para estar los tres a la misma altura y, una vez los tuvo frente a frente, los miró con fijeza—. Yo…yo hablé con parte de la tripulación de aquel fatídico viaje a Polus.

Casi parecía una sentencia, un secreto que pudiera condenar a toda la humanidad.

Cyan frunció suavemente el ceño. Pink tragó saliva ante el rechazo que podía leer en su mirada, antes de que ella siquiera explicara su versión. No esperaba otra cosa, en realidad.

—Dejen que me explique, por favor—pidió, antes de que la tildaran de lunática—. Tenía un amigo, otro Pink, que fue a ese viaje…

El doctor fue el primero en incorporarse, negando con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Pink, pero ha quedado demostrado que aquellas personas sufrieron una alucinación provocada por varias causas; tanto psicológicas, como externas. Yo atendí personalmente a dos de los afectados—explicó—. Presentaban claros síntomas de envenenamiento; la opción que se baraja a día de hoy es que se filtró algún componente tóxico en sus botellas. Restos de líquido de los lagos de Polus, probablemente. Eso afectó a sus mentes, explicando el por qué de tales disparatadas visiones.

Lime se llevó una mano a los labios, de nuevo su expresión pensativa al escuchar el relato de Cyan, Pink perdiendo poco a poco la esperanza de poder convencerlos a ambos de que White estaba equivocada.

—¿Eso salía en los documentos oficiales? —preguntó, confusa—. No dejaron nada en claro en el informe que colgaron en el tablón del cuartel.

El doctor suspiró con cierta amargura.

—No, no salía. La Comandante era consciente de ello, por eso trató de disuadir a la tripulación y convencerla de que no se trataba de un ataque alienígena—dijo—. Todavía tenemos que seguir estudiando el caso. Pero ella debería tener una copia de todos los informes extraoficiales, desde luego. Es la Comandante, después de todo…

Pink fue a hablar, cuando la risa escueta y ligera de Cyan la interrumpió.

—De todas formas, poco podemos hacer. Los informes no están a nuestro alcance y, en cualquier caso, las directrices a seguir deberían ser dictaminadas por nuestra Comandante. Si ella nos asegura que se trata de un animal, y doy fe de ello por la inspección que hemos estado haciendo Orange y yo del cadáver de Green, nuestro cometido es fiarnos de su palabra. Ella sabrá más que nosotros; después de todo, tiene documentación privada.

—Siempre podríamos colarnos en su camarote—comentó jocosamente Lime, sacudiendo la cabeza al ver cómo el doctor desviaba con rapidez la mirada hacia ella a modo de advertencia; algo que, por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido para la especialista novata—. Oh, olvidad lo que he dicho…El cansancio me hace bromear con absurdeces.

Cyan observó el sutil cambio de expresión en la muchacha tras aquellas simples palabras. Vio cómo abría brevemente la boca, su mirada, por un momento, evadiéndose de todo cuanto la rodeaba, y supo que las palabras de su compañera habían ahondado en ella.

Lime suspiró tras el silencio que sobrevino a sus palabras, su ceño fruncido formando pequeñas arrugas superficiales en su piel lechosa e inmaculada.

—Todo esto me está produciendo dolor de cabeza—dijo finalmente, desviando la mirada para contemplar a Pink con cierto reparo—. Agradecería que volvieras al camarote, Pink. El doctor y yo tenemos que seguir con la ronda, no podemos hacernos cargo de otro tripulante.

La afectada, regresando su mente de nuevo a la Skeld, pareció avergonzarse del problema que suponía, asintiendo repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras se disculpaba por lo bajo, cohibida.

—Por supuesto, disculpad mi imprudencia—respondió—. No me gustaría atosigaros; bastante trabajo tienen ahora mismo…

—Gracias por entenderlo—comentó Cyan, siempre con su sonrisa tranquila y carente de cualquier tipo de sentimiento—. ¿Quiere que la acompañemos o…?

—¡No, por Dios! —exclamó, apurada—. No, sigan con vuestra tarea. He sido un incordio suficiente por hoy y, además, el camarote no está lejos. No debería suceder nada.

Lime la miró con cierta preocupación en los rasgos.

—Si vieras cualquier cosa extraña, por favor, usa el walkie para mandarnos un mensaje. Acudiremos de inmediato.

—Lo haré, descuiden. Suerte he tenido de que no haya pasado nada de camino…—murmuró, suspirando, con un sentimiento de culpa en sus rasgos al ser consciente de su propia imprudencia.

Contemplando el camino tras ella, Pink alzó una mano a modo de saludo, cuadrándose para despedir a los otros dos tripulantes.

—Descanse, Pink—se despidió el doctor.

—Vete rápido al camarote, no querríamos que ocurriese otra desgracia en tan corto periodo de tiempo…

—No se preocupen—dijo—. Gracias por la labor.

Tras esas palabras, la joven se dio la vuelta, caminando a paso rápido por el pasillo hasta perderse tras la esquina de la que había salido con anterioridad; sus pensamientos, raudos, indicándole la senda a seguir en el intrincado sistema de la Skeld mientras sus pies se limitaban a guiarla hasta su guarida.

La idea de Lime era disparatada, eso no podía negarlo. Colarse en el camarote privado de la Comandante era no sólo arriesgado, sino una más que asegurada sentencia.

Pero, tal y como había dicho el doctor, White tenía acceso a documentación que ninguno de ellos poseería jamás; archivos cifrados, ocultos y secretos, que encerraban la verdad que los altos mandos de MIRA querían enterrar con tanto celo, acallando a quienes sabían demasiado.

Para conseguir esos archivos no hacía falta infiltrarse en la habitación de la Comandante. Sólo bastaba con adentrarse en las profundidades de las redes de comunicaciones de la Skeld con MIRA.

Pink sonrió para sus adentros, confiada en la gran idea que se le había ocurrido.

Si tenía que confiar en alguien para que la ayudase a piratear esos documentos, era, sin lugar a dudas, Blue. Habían trabajado juntas innumerables veces fuera de la Skeld y se conocían desde hacía tiempo; era rápida, discreta y nadie reparaba en ella cuando así lo deseaba. Y, lo más importante, su capacidad para descifrar códigos era cuanto menos envidiable. Siempre le había resultado extraño que nadie contara con ella para las expediciones; no hasta ahora, al menos. La mente de aquella joven era extraordinaria y, si ambas cooperaban…

Definitivamente, podrían alcanzar lo que tan lejano parecía en esos momentos.

La verdad no resultaba ahora tan etérea e intangible. Sería capaz de tenerla entre sus manos antes de lo esperado. Podía verla en lontananza; el camino era largo, pero no imposible.

Blue sería su llave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hechos 20:30: Y que de entre vosotros mismos se levantarán algunos hablando cosas perversas para arrastrar a los discípulos tras ellos.


End file.
